October 15, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The October 15, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 15, 2012 at Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. Episode summary Brodus Clay vs Alberto Del Rio Alberto Del Rio came to Raw to make a statement following his confrontation with Randy Orton on SmackDown, and make a statement he did, racking up a decisive win over Brodus Clay on Raw in Nashville. Brodus, a power competitor, is uniquely skilled to withstand Del Rio's patented submission game plan, but The Funky One couldn't bulldoze his way out of The Mexican Aristocrat's path in the Music City. Del Rio, unable to use the majority of his technical strikes, instead used Brodus' own momentum against him in between shots to The Funkasaurus' arm, finally stunning the big man with a kick to the head before wrenching him into the Cross Armbreaker and forcing big Brodus to submit. As his match with Orton at Hell in a Cell approaches, Del Rio is looking stronger than ever. What will Friday bring to this simmering rivalry? David Otunga & Dolph Ziggler vs Ryback "Disgruntled" would be putting it lightly if one were to describe how Dolph Ziggler was feeling when he strutted his stuff into Nashville on Monday night. Proclaiming Ryback as a "flash in the pan," Ziggler extolled his own virtues as a championship-caliber Superstar, not to mention a potential opponent for Punk at Hell in a Cell. This suggestion, however, raised the ire of David Otunga, who declared it was time to give a championship opportunity to a Superstar who was "as strong mentally as he is physically." Either way, the two were in agreement on one concept: that Ryback didn't deserve to challenge for the WWE Title. Thankfully, Raw GM AJ Lee had the perfect solution to Ziggler and Otunga's dilemma. A 2-on-1 Handicap Match against the man himself. It went about as well for Ziggler and Otunga as one might expect. The Showoff got some solid offense in on Ryback, but ultimately decided that he'd rather live to fight another day, departing the ring with Vickie Guerrero and leaving Otunga to the wolves. A few moments later and Otunga was left Shell Shocked as Ryback continued to roll. Eve Torres vs Layla Layla took her time before evoking her rematch against Eve for the Divas Title, but the waiting ended in Nashville when the two Divas met one-on-one with the butterfly-emblazoned championship on the line. Unfortunately for Layla, however, the final result was the same and Eve left Raw with the championship still in her clutches. The two Divas gave each other a run for their money, however, with both Layla and Eve displaying tenacity and proficiency in all areas of competition. Eve in particular turned a few heads in the WWE Universe by employing several jiu-jitsu holds in her efforts to force the former champion to submit. Layla reached the ropes and forced Eve to break her hold, however, opening the door for Layla to administer some offense of her own. Eve ultimately won out, exploiting Layla's injured knee to knock her off the top rope and score the pin ... although the referee didn't see Layla reach the ropes with her foot when he counted her down. Eve's championship reign lives on, but it's hard to imagine Layla won't be looking for another opportunity somewhere down the line. Results * Singles Match: Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * 2-on-1 Handicap Match: Ryback defeated David Otunga & Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: Eve Torres © defeated Layla Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Layla Category:WWE television episodes